A smooth surface is the primary objective when producing concrete wall panels. To make concrete wall panels, construction workers use a method commonly referred to as “tilt-up” construction. When using this method, the concrete used to make the wall panel is placed over an already cured concrete floor slab. Oftentimes, this floor slab has joints which have been cut into the slab, creating deep cuts in the otherwise smooth and clean surface. A liquid applied bond breaker is usually placed atop the cured concrete to prevent the two pieces from sticking together. After the concrete has developed sufficient strength, the wall panel may be tilted vertically into the appropriate place, creating a wall. Because the wall panel was cast over the concrete floor slab, the wall panel may include large ridges running across the wall panel corresponding to where the wall panel concrete seeped into the pre-cut floor joints. Workers are then required to spend a substantial amount of time fixing the wall panel's imperfections created by pre-cut floor joints by grinding the ridges down until the wall panel is smooth.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide a filler which would be capable of covering pre-cut floor joints in concrete floor slabs.